


Mission: Proposal

by xvalkyrieofodin



Category: Black Widow (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5664328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xvalkyrieofodin/pseuds/xvalkyrieofodin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky tries to propose to Natasha, but finds himself thwarted time and time again, until he finally manages to get it right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mission: Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Elithien (tumblr) for the BuckyNat Secret Santa Exchange, based on Elithien's prompt:  
> Bucky trying to propose or confesses that he loves her (whichever you prefer) one too many times and is always thwarted from his plans but when he finally does, it's in the most unconventional way possible.

He’d gotten the ring out of his sister’s safety deposit box weeks ago. It had been his mother’s originally, then Rebecca’s for awhile, before her husband gave her a special band on their 50th anniversary. Rebecca’s face had lit up the moment he mentioned his plans to her and she quickly agreed to give him the ring. It was a plain thing, compared to some of the designs he had seen at shops near his place in Brooklyn. A silver band with some filigree on the sides, a single solitaire in the setting. Elegant and perhaps understated, it seemed like Natasha herself in some ways. 

SHIELD didn’t keep things like ring size on file, but he had managed to swipe one of her rings to make sure that it would fit when he gave it to her. The perfect plan for the proposal came to him a few days later. Bucky had a lot of fond memories of “Rene’s Place” and in the time he had spent in cryo, it had managed to become one of the staples of Brooklyn’s infamous cuisine.

It also happened to be the place his dad had proposed to his mom. At that time it had been a special treat for them, George Barnes had pinched many a penny to take his darling Winifred out for a special dinner. Rene’s was nothing fancy, but still a lot nicer than some of the joints George had taken her out to. It was why Bucky wanted to ask Nat there, because the restaurant was significant to him and she appreciated that sort of thing. Somedays, it felt like their history, the good times, was all they really had.

“Eventually I’m going to figure out where we’re going.” Natasha said next to him, her hand entwined with his.

“I don’t doubt your abilities, I just thought it was a nice night for a walk.” He smirked back at her.

“Oh yes, it’s freezing out and starting to snow, perfect night for a stroll.” She teased, rolling her eyes.

“I thought it would remind you of home, Natalia.” He retorted a smirk budding on his lips.

He meant her home, Russia. Of course, there were times his mind thought of it that way as well. If it was almost as if he had lived two separate lives. One as James “Bucky” Barnes and the other as the Winter Soldier. 

“It’s just around the corner--” He started to round the next block and that was when he saw it.

Rene’s usually had a big neon sign all a-glow above it, but it was not shining like the beacon he had hoped it would be. It stopped him in his tracks.  
“No-- It can’t be closed.” He muttered. 

“Looks like there’s a note on the door, let’s have a look.” Natasha said, tugging at his hand.

Natasha pulled him across the street, through the gathering snow beneath their feet. She squinted at the paper taped to the door and then looked back at him.

“The owners, John and Mildred, took a second honeymoon. First time they’ve closed the place in nearly 50 years.”

John was the son of the original owners, Bucky had met him a few times as a child and then later as a old man. He had to be pushing 80 by now. Bucky slumped his shoulders in disappointment.  
“Oh, come on, Barnes. I’m sure we can eat somewhere else tonight, and stop by when we’re back from our next mission.”

He realized he probably seemed a little too devastated, so Bucky immediately perked back up. Or at least, he attempted to look slightly less pensive.

“Sure, there’s a place a couple blocks away. Let’s call a cab though, it’s gettin’ cold.” He said. Of course he had a contingency plan, in case this fell through. A man didn’t spend years in the intelligence game without one.

 _On to plan B, then._

*******************************************************************************************  
He had bought the tickets to the Bolshoi tour as soon as they went on sale, mostly because he knew it was the kind of thing that Nat would not do herself. She loved the ballet, but there were times it was hard for her to take a moment for herself. That was why it made for the perfect backup plan.

The Lincoln Center for the Performing Arts hummed with anticipation of the show. It was a rare treat, as the Bolshoi did not tour often and even when they did, they usually only visited 1-2 cities in the states. 

They had made the choice to meet at the theater, since Natasha had some briefings with SHIELD that evening. Bucky had about bit a hole through his lip when Natasha arrived, clad in draped black velvet that both hugged her curves and appeared elegant. It was this way every time he saw her dress up for an occasion, he felt like a nervous teenager again, marveling at a pretty girl that was horribly out of his league. In fact, there were still days he was fairly certain he wouldn't’ have had a shot with Natasha, if it weren’t for the Red Room and the brainwashing they had in common. Trauma creates unique and sturdy bonds. 

The lights flickered on and off above them, signalling for them to find their seats. 

They didn’t dim the goofy grin on his face as she hurried toward him though, that stayed bright. He held his hand out for her to take, and once she reached him, she entangled her fingers with his. They turned to head into the main part of the theater when familiar chime came from Bucky’s pocket and Natasha’s clutch.

“You gotta be kiddin’ me.” He muttered.

Natasha arched an eyebrow as she looked over at him, her hand sliding into the clutch purse to pull out her phone. 

“Sorry, just wanted to see the ballet…” Bucky coughed and cleared his throat. 

It was the only thing he could think of to recover his fumble.

She appeared to let it slide, as her eyes went back to the screen of her phone. 

“The Wrecking Crew is attacking the Central Park Zoo…” She said as she scrutinized the screen. “And we’re the closest Avengers. It’s only a block or so away. I’ve got my suit in my car how about…”  
“Already on it.” Bucky said, not intending to sound aggravated, though he was sure he did.

He started for the door and began to remove his suit jacket. When he reached it, he felt a hand on his arm that caused him to stop. Natasha stood up to her tiptoes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“I’ll take you to see the Nutcracker another time, I promise. Maybe even in Russia.” She winked. 

Bucky didn’t have to force the smile that came to his lips. Sure, his plans to propose were once again foiled but it was hard to be mad when she looked at him like that.

“Sounds like a plan.” 

_On to plan C, then._

*******************************************************************************************  
His next opportunity came at an Avengers party. It was a fairly cozy affair, more of a dinner between friends than a formal gathering. Though Steve had always been like a brother to him, the Avengers had become like the dysfunctional family he needed. They didn’t always get along, they didn’t always like each other, but when push came to shove, they had each other’s back. 

Steve had the ring, but Bucky planned to take it off him after dinner. The entire gang was crowded a table that probably should have seated a few less people. They laughed and joked with each other, reminiscing about past battles and triumphs.

When the laughter died down, they started to clear off plates of food. Steve looked to Bucky and all it took was a single nod to communicate between them. Steve slipped Bucky the ring and everything was in place.

“I-” Bucky began, hoping to gain the attention of everyone in the room, but his words were interrupted by the clanging of a butter knife against a goblet.

“Hey everybody, if I could just--” James Rhodes began. 

“Guys, Rhodey has a very important announcement. Hush. Very important. Super important.” Tony interrupted him playfully.

Rhodey looked over at Tony with clenched teeth, since the room had already been fairly silent when Tony interjected. Ever the spotlight stealer.

“I just wanted to do this here, with all our friends, our family around us.” Rhodey said, as he shifted from standing down to one knee, in front of Carol Danvers. 

“Carol. Will you...I mean do you wanna…” He stuttered, clearly nervous.

“You know what’s weird, Rhodey? This is-” Carol pulled a box from her pocket and held it out to him. “- You beat me by like, two minutes. Which is probably a new feeling for you, since it’s a rare thing that you’re faster than me.” She smirked back at him, as they exchanged the little black boxes. Though the words were not spoken, it was clear to everyone in the room what would happen next.  
And for Bucky, it was clear that yet another plan to propose to Natasha, was not going to work out. 

He pushed out a sigh, one that almost sounded more like a grunt, and looked over at Steve. The blond man offered him a frown and a shrug, but then went about clapping for the happy couple.  
_On to plan D, then._

*******************************************************************************************  
They were buried beneath a barrage of gunfire. Nothing out of the ordinary, just AIM thugs with lots of bullets and poor aim, which seemed a bit ironic to Bucky. He and Natasha had managed to settle their backs against a large slab of concrete, which had been uprooted from an earlier explosion. 

“You take the guys on the right, I’ll work from the left? How many do you have count of?” He asked her. 

“Four. Only three are actually using their guns though. I can hit the right though, if we move at the same time that should be enough to keep their focus off us. You ready?” She looked over at him with a menacing smile and he felt his heart flutter a little. 

He loved her like this. The thrill she got from it.

“Ready. On my count. 1...2...3!” He said, and burst forth to the side of their hiding place. 

She had been right of course. Since he went to one side and she the other, the goons had no idea who to shoot at. They were able to advance on them quickly. 

Bucky kept catching glimpses of her in his peripheral vision as he worked to subdue the two men closest to him. She was all grace, even at times like this. It looked more like she danced around the men she fought, then beating them soundly, though he knew she was. They worked in perfect harmony, as they always did. It shouldn’t have surprised him, after all these years, they way they complimented each other in a fight and in life, but it still did. Every time.

He cracked the skulls together of the two men he fought, and both fell back against the ground behind them, unconscious. 

He watched her for a moment as she wove her way between her own attackers, her elegant dancing continuing. She subdued one of them with a blunt elbow to the head, and worked to finish with the other.

“Hey, Natalia.” He shouted above the grunts and shouts of the man she fought. 

“Yes, James?” She responded, sounding a little bit confused as to why he was starting a conversation in the middle of a fight.

“Will you marry me?” The words tumbled out before he could stop them.

She stopped suddenly.

The man she fought took a swing at her, but Natasha easily ducked the shot and used the opening to thrust her wrist at his torso, sending a powerful jolt of electricity through him. He dropped to the ground in front of her. 

Natasha stepped over him toward Bucky, but her smile didn’t quite communicate joy, it looked more like relief.

“I wondered when you were going to get around to asking me.” She said.

Bucky’s brows knit together in confusion.

“I found the ring weeks ago, after we got home that night from the dinner. I hung up your coat and felt it in your pocket. It was not hard to deduce what it meant.” Her smiled broadened.  
He had a feeling there were few secrets in life he would ever be able to keep from her, but there was a comfort in that thought. He did not want secrets between them.

“I honestly just worried you’d make some big romantic gesture out of the proposal…” She continued. “I’m not really one for flash, unless it’s a useful distraction. Old spy habits die hard.”  
She shrugged and smirked.

“Oh, yes, of course.” Bucky nodded, as if this had been his plan all along.

Natasha took another step forward, and closed the gap between them. She pressed her body to his and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
“So where is the ring?” She said with an arched brow.

He smiled down at her, because he had the feeling she knew more about his previous attempts at proposal than she let on. He would never be foolish enough to underestimate her when it came to her ability to read people.

“It’s safe.” He tilted his chin down and ever so slowly angled his lips toward hers.

“Oh, good. I need to show it off to Carol later.” She whispered, sarcastically, against his lips. Another clue that she knew exactly what he had intended all along.

“Compare size and clarity, like we girls are known to do.” She winked. 

Bucky did not allow her to get out another quip at his expense, instead he pressed his lips to hers, passionate and perhaps a little desperate. He pulled back a moment later and decided to get in a verbal jab of his own.

“Wait, I didn’t hear a “yes” in there.” He teased.

“Oh yes, you idiot. Yes.” She rolled her eyes, smiling wide, and kissed him again.

This was one of the moments that he knew, despite his past, despite all his trauma, he was the luckiest man alive.

And now? She was stuck with him.


End file.
